1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile body used for carrying objects in factories, offices, hospitals, welfare institutions, and other facilities.
2. Discussion of the Background
Hand trucks are used to carry objects. A force required to push the hand trucks increases along with the weight of the objects placed on the hand trucks, and there is a disadvantage that a heavy burden is imposed on the user accordingly. To overcome such a disadvantage, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-265211 discloses a so-called power-assisted carrier, which is a hand truck including a mobile body provided with a power source, such as a battery, and a driving unit, such as a motor. The power-assisted carrier is moved by controlling the driving unit in response to an operation of an operating unit.